


Getting Ready

by JaneDoe876



Series: My Heart Is Yours [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, Humorous Ending, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom remembers the first time he took Loki out to a fancy event</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Ready

**Author's Note:**

> I thought what better way to end my Tomki series than with a good laugh, so this is about the first time Loki ever went with Tom to something fancy, the event in question in this case is the opening night of a play that Tom is in. Hope you enjoyed this series. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

It was an opening night of a play that Tom was in; Loki had never been to a play before, let alone an opening night of one. He didn't appreciate the fact that he couldn't wear his armor. 

However, he did promise Tom he would wear formal midgardian wear so he tried to grin and bear it. Tom remembered how frustrated Loki was with wearing a tie, it wasn't exactly cooperating. "Thomas this infuriating garment does not wish to comply" Loki said trying to put on his tie.

Tom smiled laughing a bit at the situation, "Here let me" he said now helping Loki put on his tie. "Thank you" he said as he watched Tom's slender fingers help him put it on. Loki remained silent till Tom was finished. "There, you look wonderful" Tom said as Loki smiled at him.

 "I prefer my armor but this does suit me well, I suppose" he said. "Loki no one will be able to take their eyes off you, look at you, you are so handsome" Tom said as he put on his jacket.

"Am I? Well so are you my love, but you don't need me to tell you that" Loki said putting on his evening jacket as well. Tom smiled and kissed him tenderly, "I see it in your eyes and I do like hearing it every once in a while too" Tom whispered as they broke for air.

Tom remembered just how magical the rest of the evening was after that, of course taking the suits off and making love afterwards was even more magical, and Loki swore that next time he's taking Tom to a royal ball.

With proper Asgardian attire and he'll be the one asking for help. Tom chuckled at this, knowing this would most likely be the case indeed.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :) I would like to apologize as I have removed all fan art from these works, though I did give full credit. I don't want trouble. Sorry.


End file.
